Barry Allen / The Flash
Earth-One/New Earth # Iris West, a news reporter, and Barry, were dating even before he became The Flash. They were later married, with him even then witholding his secret identity from her. She only learned he was The Flash because he talked in his sleep. Iris is later murdered by Barry's arch-nemesis, Eobard Thawne / Reverse Flash. # Fiona Webb is a woman Barry later becomes engaged to. When Zoom tries to murder her as well, an enraged Barry kills him, later being put on trial for murder. Because of this, he is unable to attend his own wedding, and his unstable bride later descends into madness. Via wonky time-travel stuff, Barry discovers that Iris is alive in the future. He travels there and lives happily with her, the pair having a set of twins named Don and Dawn. Barry then dies during the Original Crisis. The twins, in the future, became superheroes called The Tornado Twins, but then they died, and Don’s son Bart came back in time to the present, and I’m really not sure where Iris falls in all that, if she left that part of the timeline before her children grew up or what, but I’m pretty sure she’s still around the same age she was before when Barry comes back. After his return to modern day Earth, I assume he renews his marriage with Iris. New 52 # Iris West is, I assume, still his main love interest. Adaptations 1990 TV Series # Iris West '''-Contrary to her portrayal anywhere else, here Iris appears as an unideal girlfriend who dumps Barry in the first episode. # '''Tina McGee is a scientist who helps Barry fine-tune his powers and become the Flash, then helping him in all his adventures. The two are good friends, and clearly feel for each other, but because this is TV, it never progressed past that in the year the show was on. # Megan Lockhart was a private investigator who was hired to discover The Flash’s secret identity. She discovered it was Barry, and her employer turned out to be a bad guy who was later killed. She and Barry took a liking to each other, however. Although she left town soon after, the two would have amorous connections on the two occasions she came back to Central City, the first resulting in her being attacked by The Trickster, and the second to attend the trial of the Trickster. Megan and Barry are seen kissing at the end of the season finale, which, of course, became the series finale. So, even though Tina is clearly intended as his main love interest, one could argue that he “ended” up with Megan. Arrowverse # Iris West - It should be noted that the Flash show takes place in a secondary timeline, or a version of events created by someone going back in time and changing history. All we know about the primary timeline is that Barry and Iris grew up together as friends before falling in love and marrying. The Reverse Flash traveled back through time and murdered Barry’s mother when he was a child. Based on his friendship with Iris at the time, Iris’s father took him in. The only definitive difference between the primary and secondary timelines is that Barry and Iris grew up in the same house together. Everything else may have happened the same.Barry does not tell Iris how he truly feels about her, not through high school, or college, or well into their twenties. # Felicity Smoak - When Barry travels to Starling City and meets Team Arrow, he and Felicity share an immediate attraction, but one that ends when he returns to Central City. Iris eventually starts dating her father’s police partner, Eddie Thawne, while Barry becomes The Flash. Barry eventually tells Iris how he feels, but she states she does not feel the same. When Felicity visits Central City, she and Barry acknowledge their feelings for each other, but they both know that they are both in love with other people who do not requite their feelings (Felicity, with Oliver). The two kiss once before she returns to Starling City. Later, when an tidal wave threatens to wipe out the city and Iris has learned that Barry is the Flash, she confesses that she has discovered she does reciprocate his feelings. Of course, Barry then reverses time and stops those events from happening, and without the trauma to jar those feelings loose from her psyche, they go back to as before. 3. Linda Park - During this time, Barry begins to romance a colleague of Iris’s, news reporter Linda Park. She soon learns that Barry still has feelings for Iris, and stops seeing him, but he assures Linda that he wants to be with her, and they form a relationship. However, Linda soon learns (well before Iris does) that not only does Barry love Iris, but she, however subconciously, loves him too, and she breaks up with Barry. After learning Barry is the Flash (again), Iris acknowledges that she is beginning to think of him more in a romantic way. Nevertheless, she accepts Eddie’s proposal, but Eddie dies to save everyone from his evil descendant, the Reverse Flash. She and Barry do not even mention the possibility of romance again for several months. In the second season, in an attempt to save her from the villain Zoom, Barry reveals his identity to Linda, who later leaves town. 3. Patty Spivot - Barry bonds with policewoman Patty Spivot, and the two begin a relationship. Patty becomes very angry at Barry’s repeated unexplained absences, but that is not what ends the relationship. She always wanted to be a CSI, and only became a cop to catch her father’s killer, Mark Mardon (the Weather Wizard). After he is put behind bars, she leaves Central City to go to school to be a CSI. As she and Barry part ways, it is revealed that she has deduced he is The Flash (it’s painfully obvious at that point). Several months after Eddie’s death, Iris tells Barry she has feelings for him (again). The two begin a relationship and are later married (in what turns out to be a double wedding with Oliver and Felicity)